


She's

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily Evans Potter is thought dead after having the Cucio Curse preformed on her. James POV. ONESHOT





	She's

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Authors Note:**

I won’t talk long. This is a song fic to Ryan Cabrera’s, She’s. Please review at the end. 

**DISCLAIMER!-** I am a poor teen girl who begs her rich parents for money. I do NOT own Harry Potter or the song by Ryan Cabrera. 

**Title:** She’s

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“CRUCIO!”� That was the tenth time they had shot the Cruciatus curse at my wife, Lily Potter. My flower was dying and I could do nothing to stop it. I struggled and struggled to free myself from the magical ropes that binded me. The ropes were tied too tight to even move an inch. It hurts to sit here and watch my love die. I can not take it. I can not say anything; I can not yell to Lily and tell her how much I love her like I want to. The shrieks of my flower keep ringing in my ears constantly. It hurts my ears to hear her in so much pain. She’s the only one I will ever love no matter what ever happens.

_She looks into my eyes and i'm alive again_  
And when she says goodbye, I just die again  
That's when my restlessness begins  
Please don't let it win  
I'm so tired again  
But underneath the haze  
One thing still remains the same 

At Hogwarts for most of our seven years she had despised me. She thought I was an egolistic prick ‘cause I always used to gloat about everything to get her to like me. The problem was that it just made her hates me more than ever before. I changed over the summer going into my seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That summer were killed by one of Voldemort’s, the darkest wizard known to man, followers during an attack on the Ministry of Magic building. It affected me greatly. The whole summer I saw not one of my friends. I secluded myself in my own home with all the memories of my parents until about two weeks before I had to go back to school.

At school everybody noticed a change, especially Lily. She looked right through me and saw all the pain I had bottled up inside of me. She saw all the loneliness I felt. She gave me the world; helped me when I needed it most. Then she began to love me as much as I love her. I always had faith that I would get her, but I never knew she would become my Guardian Angel. 

We wed not even six months ago. It was a small ceremony; her parents, her close relatives that were still alive, my Aunt Terra Nova, our friends, and old professors. I will never forget how beautiful she looked that day. Her silky slightly curled auburn hair was tied up in a half ponytail. Her make-up was light on her milky pale skin. The dress she wore was a simple white Muggle strapless wedding dress with a tight bodice that fit her slim waist perfectly. She looked ravishing the morning after with her knotted hair sprayed out across the pillow and a small smirk playing on her face. Oh, how I wish to see that beautiful face again. Right now, I see a beautiful face in pain. She’s the one that brought me to the edge and always will.

_She's the only love I've known_  
And now she's gone away  
She's the light that brought me to the edge  
Will I ever love again? 

_She walked into my life and my world was still_  
She reached into my soul and all my doubts were killed  
That's when my loneliness subsided  
She gave me the will,  
I could fight it  
But nothing can erase the one thing that remains the same 

“CRUCIO!”� Voldemort shouted at my Lily flower for about the twentieth time. She looked over at me and mouthed, ‘I love you.’ ‘I love you too, forever,’ I mouthed back but it was too late, the curse had hit her. She was screaming in pain. Suddenly her screaming started to die down. I watched her fall to the ground. I struggled harder to get free from these bindings to get to her. I couldn’t as much as I tried. My love was gone.

 

“Now that your mudblood…….”� Voldemort sneered. 

Anger rose in my veins at the sound of the name. How could someone call an angelic creature such a fowl name?

“…..wife is out of the way, I can kill you!”�

I know I am going to die, here and now. At least I will be with my Lily. Even though I promised myself I would never let a dark wizard kill Lily or I, it is happening. Tears were streaking down my cheeks for letting this happen. I finally really thought about it, Lily is gone and it is all my fault. 

“Avak-”�

Good bye world. Huh? 

“Expelliamus!”�

A bunch of Aurors, including my best mate Sirius Black and Lily’s best friend Alice Longbottom along with her husband, came bursting into the hideout. Voldemort and the Deatheaters, his followers, disapparated out instantly. I was untied by Sirius. I didn’t even say thank you before running to Lily and drop in front of her. She was pale, paler than I have ever seen her. Dirt was splattered across her body. The robes she had to wear to work were torn and covered in blood. Cold sweat poured over her face and drenched her long hair. She was barely breathing. I picked her up in my arms and Apparated into St. Mungos, the wizarding hospital. The Healers laced her down on a stretcher and brought her into a room that was down a long hall. They wouldn’t let me go in with her, so I sat in the waiting room. I hate this room. It was too plain. All the walls were white. The only color in the whole room was the chairs which are a navy blue and some toys for kids. It just makes you more depressed than you already are. A few minutes later a Healer walked out wearing green robes. 

“How is she?”� I asked straight away, standing up. 

The Healer frowned, holding back tears. I knew it wasn’t good. “I am so sorry Mr. Potter, but we lost her.”�

_She's the only love I've known_  
And now she's gone away  
She's the light that brought me to the edge  
Will i ever love again? 

_So just tell me what i should do_  
I left everything for you  
And i can't hardly breathe  
'Cause i know i lost you from my world  
From my... 

I fell back on to my chair. With my head buried in my hands, I cried for the first time in two years. She is the only love I will ever know. She always brought out the better of me. She always made me smile or laugh over the simplest things. She was my light. She was my wife. She was my soul mate. She was my best friend. She was my lover. She was my better side. I am the reason she is dead. If I had only tried a little bit harder to get out of the ropes she would be alive. She’s the reason my loneliness subsided. Now I am lonely because she is not here anymore. My eyes are so red and puffy kids think I am a monster. I heard a kid talk to his mother.

The same Healer that told me my nightmare came back into the room. Probably here to ruin some one else’s life. Oh no, she is coming back over here. What now? Was Lily carrying my child too? This is truly a nightmare.

“Mr. Potter…”� she said, smiling.

What the hell is she smiling at? I just lost my wife. Does anyone have any compassion anymore?

 

__

She's the only love I've known  
And now she's gone away  
She's the light that brought me to the edge  
Will i ever love again? 

She's the only love I've known  
And now she's gone away  
She's the light that brought me to the edge  
Will I ever love again??

“…we were mistaking! Your wife is alive!”�

I stood there shocked for a minute or two. First they tell me she is dead. Now they tell me she is alive. God, make up your mind. Not knowing which one is torment. Just don’t have her be dead. “Really?”� I croaked.

The young woman nodded. I picked her up and spun her around. One spin later she was safely on the ground.

“Can I see her?”� I asked, desperately wanting to see her after this huge fright. 

“Be my guest, Mr. Potter.”� she presented the hallway like on those Muggle game shows when they show the people their prizes. My prize was my love was not dead. I ran down the hall searching for my wife’s room. Finally I found it at the end of the hall. I opened the steal door. The room had an ocean theme. Sea blue was the color of the walls. Sea shells were scattered in various places through out the room. On the bed laid my precious Lily flower. The mud was washed off her face and she was wearing a hospital gown. Her hair was completely dry. I pulled a chair up next to Lily’s bed and whispered soothing word in her ear. All though she probably couldn’t hear me I still did it. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

She has been out for three days now. I am starting to worry. I have not slept, ate, showered, nor changed my clothes in the past three days. I need Lily Evans Potter to live. If she is not with me I die. Even when we had to say goodbye to go to separate classes at Hogwarts, or saying goodbye to go to our different careers hurt me. I can’t take being away from her. I watched Lily once more. Her eyelids started to flutter open slowly till I could see her bright emerald green eyes. She stared at me. 

“James?”� she said weakly. 

“Yes love?”� I answered my flower’s call. 

“What happened? I am in pain everywhere,”� Lily complained. I chuckled half heartedly. 

“The Crucio Curse was performed on you twenty times. I had to sit through and watch…”� I just broke down, sobbing onto my wife’s shoulder. She rubbed my back in a circular motion. 

“I thought I lost you too. I am so glad you are alive. I love you so much.”�

“Shh,”� she whispered, stroking my untidy hair delicately, “I am here. I love you too. I will be here for you forever. 

She’s the reason I live; the reason I breathe, sleep, eat. She’s the reason I am alive right now. Even though she didn’t like me at first, she still helped me through the worst time of my life. She’s the one that I love, and I will never love again.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Authors Note:**

Hey, I thought of this last night while listening to Ryan Cabrera. Ya gotta luv Ryan! Most of my song fics will come from him. I love him! Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
